


Wrecked

by RigorMorton



Series: Jerome And Lee [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Mommy Issues, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mother figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome had been pining over the beautiful doctor, Leslie Thompkins, since the day she comforted him the day his mother's dead body was found at Haly's circus. Now that he's escaped Arkham, he pays the object of his obsession a visit at her office. Things end up going much better than the boy could've ever hoped. Apparently the ginger haired teen, is very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just hit me this morning. I thought, why not Jerome and Leslie? Just for grins. We'll see if I get any reads.

Jerome Valeska had an iron will. Typical for a ginger I suppose. He was a boy who knew what he wanted and didn't take no for an answer. However getting the thing he wanted most this time, was going to be quite challenging. Jerome had set his sights on the lovely and intelligent Dr. Leslie Thompkins.

Leslie was the girlfriend of Gotham's finest detective, Jim Gordon. Jerome first met the lovely doctor when the brawl over his mother had broken out at Haly's Circus. 

Jerome's mother was a snake dancer, so Jerome had grown up in the circus, but unfortunately his mother was also a drunken whore, who regularly brought home strange men, who were not very kind to her son. They would get drunk and take turns beating the boy and one day Jerome had finally had enough. He snapped and killed his mother with a hatchet. 

When the brawl broke out, Jim and Leslie were at the circus on a date, and of course, Jim had to get involved. Long story short, they couldn't find Lila, so they released her snake and it lead them right to her body. 

The cunning young man had to put on a big show for everyone, so he dropped to his knees sobbing crocodile tears, making everyone feel so bad for the seemingly heartbroken boy, including Leslie.

She ran to the boy, knelt down on her knees, and pulled him into her bosom. Jerome wrapped his arms around her, continuing his charade. She smelled so good, and her breasts pressed up against the his face, made Jerome shudder. After that he knew he had to have her. 

Not only was she kind, but she had the warmest smile, and that soft, special motherly touch that could make all your cares, no matter how big, just disappear. In that moment, Jerome realized what he'd been missing his whole life - what he never got from his own mother - the mother's touch.

Of course the fact that she looked a lot like Ashley Judd, certainly didn't hurt. Boy, did he have a crush on Ashley. He lived a very sheltered life and didn't get to see a lot of movies, but he had recently seen William Friedkin's disturbing thriller, Bug. That was quite a fucked up movie, so of course Jerome loved it, and he fell in love with Ashley Judd right there. 

Then he meets Leslie - the beautiful brunette doctor. She was technically old enough to be his mother, but that was one of the things he liked most about her. It was pretty safe to say, the kid had mommy issues and Leslie was exactly what be needed.

Unfortunately shortly after that comforting embrace, it was revealed that Jerome was the one that had killed his mother. After his icy, bone chilling confession, Leslie's look of pity quickly changed to one of disgust, but Jerome would not let that stop him - he would win her over - somehow, some way.

Pretty much immediately after being sprung from Arkham, by Theo Galavan, Jerome had started stalking the beautiful doctor. He would send her flowers and candy, and follow her around without her knowledge - you know, unhealthy things like that.

At first Leslie was very freaked out by it. She felt her life was in danger, until the MANIAX attack on the Gotham Precinct.

When Leslie heard all the gunfire and screaming, she was in the ME room and she quickly hid under a slab that held the body of former maniac, Arnold Dobkins. Jerome came in looking to see if anyone was left alive. At first glance, the room looked empty, other than the body of his former "colleague". 

Jerome was about to walk out the door, when he caught a glimpse of black pumps out of the corner of his eye. That devilish grin, slowly spread across his face, and he quickly bent down to look under the table. " Gotcha!" The boy yelled out.

Leslie gasped as she locked eyes with the ginger haired madman. She trembled and shook at the sight of him. She thought for sure she was a goner. Much to her surprise, the boy just looked at her and smiled. Instead of cocking his gun in her face, he gave her a wink, stood back up, and walked out the door.

"All clear!" Leslie heard the boy yell out. She let out a sigh of relief and just about passed out from that close brush with certain death.

Now, a week had gone by, and Jerome had decided it was time to pay the object of his affection a visit. He snuck into her office during the early morning when it was still dark and placed himself in the chair at her desk - feet propped up, fiddling with a pencil. 

At seven AM sharp he heard the key going into the lock and saw the older woman's shadow through the frosted glass. His stomach fluttered in anticipation. Leslie was the only person in the world that made him nervous.

The doctor walked into the dark office and sat her purse down on a file cabinet and reached for the light switch. She flipped on the light and almost jumped back ten feet when she saw the murderous teen at her desk.

"Hiya, Gorgeous" the boy said, grinning with delight.

"Jerome….please." Leslie said, grasping at her heart - her voice breaking.

The boy got up from the chair, and started walking towards the older woman. "Don't be afraid, miss Thompkins. You know I'm not going to kill you. If I was gonna kill you, I would've done it a week ago."

Jerome moved in closer to her and she trembled, clutching her white coat tightly.

"Oh….you think I'm going to force myself on you. I may be a lot of things, but a rapist is not one of them. That was more Dobkin's style. I'm a gentleman."

Leslie, let out a sigh but still looked terrified as the boy finally approached her - their bodies standing toe to toe. 

"Even if you rejected me, I still wouldn't hurt you. I'd just walk right out that door, and you could go about your day, like nothing ever happened." Jerome said, gently brushing the hair out of the brunette's face. "How bout just one kiss? Just a simple kiss, from a lovely lady like yourself, would make this lonely boy's life."

Leslie stared quietly into the boy's eyes as he caressed the side of her cheek. In that moment he didn't look scary or crazy at all. He just looked like a normal, eighteen year old boy. A very handsome boy as a matter of fact. 

The kid had perfect bone structure - high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw line. He had these beautiful deep green eyes, and cute little freckles showered over his nose and cheeks. The boy was….well….pretty.

Leslie didn't make a peep, she just nodded her head, quietly. Jerome couldn't believe it. She was going to let him kiss her. The boy had never kissed anyone before. The girls he knew growing up, didn't like him. They found him creepy and weird.

Jerome leaned his face in closer and tilted his head. He placed his hand underneath the older woman's chin, and brought her full, red lips to his - pressing into them lightly. Her lips were so soft and much to his surprise, the beautiful doctor opened her mouth, giving his tongue entry. His stomach fluttered as his tongue met with hers. Her warm, wet saliva felt so good, and he could taste the minty remnants of her toothpaste still on her tongue.

He smiled into the kiss a bit when he heard a soft moan come from the older woman's mouth as his tongue played with hers. He scooped her up into his arms - one of her shoes slid off her foot, as her feet left the ground.

He sat her down gently on her desk, and her legs wrapped around his waist. His right hand caressing her left cheek, while his left hand started at her ankle and slowly swept up her leg, reaching the inside of her thigh, before creeping up even farther. 

Leslie broke the kiss and shook her head. "Jerome… I can't." She whispered.

"You don't have to a damn thing…" the boy started as he gently removed her other shoe and tossed it to the floor. "Just lie back on your desk, and let me take care of you."

Leslie shook her head, but when the boy's hand made it past her inner thigh, and brushed over the front of her black, silk panties, she became compliant and pulled the boy back into the kiss.

Jerome reached into the elastic band of the good doctor's panties and slowly brought them down over her thighs, past her calves and slipped them over her pretty feet - dropping them to the ground.

He reached down again and rubbed his fingers over the little nub in between her lips - feeling the soft hairs brush against the sides of his fingers. The older woman gasped and dug her perfectly manicured fingernails into the boy's clothed shoulders.

Jerome was pleased to know he was doing this right even though he had no clue what he was doing. He slipped his fingers farther down, over her already wet entrance, and pushed them in - immediately greeted with a warm, sticky, velvety feeling around his exploring fingers.

Leslie rested her chin on his shoulder and moaned softly, as those long fingers, worked inside her. The more he moved his fingers the wetter the older woman got, and Jerome felt the tingle of his cock coming to life, causing his pants to grow tight, but Jerome wasn't worried about himself. He just wanted to please his crush - the woman of his dreams. 

If he did a good job, than he could leave her wanting more - make her think about him all week until he finally returned to finish what he started. He felt that was the best way to go - to make her ache for him.

He carefully placed her left leg over his shoulder, so he could get a better view of the beautiful doctor. He hissed and bit his lip, watching his two fingers disappear and reappear, in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

The boy had never seen a greater sight - the beautiful older woman he had wanted so badly, sprawled out on a desk - legs spread - moaning and biting her bottom lip - yearning for his touch.

Boy did she feel good around his thrusting fingers. He knew he had to make her cum, like she never had before. He wanted to see her again - to make her his. No half assing it. He had to wreck her, and make her dissolve with pleasure - leave her on her desk, a heaving, writhing mess. 

Jerome took his fingers out of the quivering brunette, and knelt down on the floor, in between her legs. She put the bottoms of her feet, flat on the surface of the desk, keeping her legs spread - a small pool of cum on the spot underneath her ass.

The boy swallowed hard as his face neared the good doctor's wet, glistening pussy. He placed his lips on her vulva and gave it a soft kiss, to tease her a bit, before running the very top of his tongue along her slit - making her groan and squeeze the red locks on the back of his head.

She bucked her hips as he flattened his tongue and ran it from her entrance, all the way up to the hood, catching her clit in between his lips and giving it a soft suck. 

"Oh, god!" The older woman cried out - bringing a smile to the young boy's face. He spread open her lips with his two fingers and attacked the soft bundle of nerves at the top of her vulva with the tip of his pointed tongue.

Leslie gasped and clenched her lower body - beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her palms. Her toes curled as he changed his rythym from flicking up and down on her swollen clit, to moving side to side across it; a trick the boy read about in his mother's cosmo. It seemed to be working, because Lee was a complete mess - bucking and pulling his hair. 

Jerome moved his tongue down further and flickered quickly right over her entrance, letting his tongue slip into it a few times in-between flicks. 

He felt the burn of the older woman's fingers tangled in his hair, pulling tighter, causing him to groan. It didn't bother him in the least. He was too focused on his goal of wrecking this gorgeous, woman under his tongue. He ignored the pain and continued lapping up the doctor's sticky goodness.

Jerome wrapped his lips around her labia and gave them a little suckle, making the older woman squirm underneath him. Then he spread her labia apart and ran his tongue up along the crease in between them - loud moans escaping the older doctor's lips. The boy moved his tongue back down to her opening once more, so he could enjoy her taste - flicking his tongue wildly over the hole - cum seeping out of it and onto his tongue.

Suddenly Leslie covered her mouth with both her hands tightly and Jerome could hear her muffled screams through her hands, making him flick his tongue even harder and dragging it up, over her spasming clit.

The older woman bucked her hips wildly, pressing the boy's head tightly up against her pussy - riding her orgasm out on the kid's face. 

Jerome kept on licking until the doctor's body went limp - her legs dangling off the desk - short panting breaths leaving her lips. He licked the remnants of the beautiful doctor off of his lips and wiped it off his nose. 

That wicked grin of his, crossed his face once again at the sight of the writhing doctor, limp on the desk - unable to even close her legs. Jerome kindly picked up her shoes and panties, and placed them on the desk next to her, before opening the window to her office to climb out.

"Where are you going?" Leslie panted, sounding disappointed that he was leaving.

The boy gave her a smile, throwing one leg over the window sill. "That was fun, but I really must be going. I'll see ya, soon dollface." He winked and clicked his tongue, before slipping down from the window into the bushes below. He walked away from that building, grinning with delight. He did it - he got her - left her wanting more, and he was certain he'd be seeing the good doctor again, real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know.... That was dirty and wrong. Now go have a cigarette and a cold shower ;)


End file.
